


Little Sheep

by themarginalartist



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 08:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themarginalartist/pseuds/themarginalartist
Summary: Some drabble fic. Idea came to me earlier and I just sat down to write it.





	Little Sheep

He came home tired from another long day of creating. He had locked himself both figuratively and literally in his work, office door shut tight to avoid outsiders and focusing heavily to complete his task. Walking in from the dim street light to a warm home bustling with activity made a smile come to his face. 

"How was your day dear?“ He was greeted with a peck on the cheek. 

"Just fine darling. Finished the last project I was given and Joey said that it was fantastic.” He returned the kiss. "What’s for dinner?“ 

"I made Lima beans in tomato sauce with bacon, roast beef with scalloped parsnips, and for dessert Yorkshire pudding.” She smiled at him. Taking his coat and briefcase and placing them in their normal locations. He settled himself at the head of the table waiting for his wife to finish placing everything down for their meal. 

"How was school today you two?“ 

"Mr. Johnson gave us a test today on fractions.” James chimed in first. 

"Ms. Jameson had us work on our hand writing today.“ Gloria quietly replied. 

"Good, good.” He nodded at the two of them. 

"Alright everybody it’s time for the Lord’s Prayer" His wife settled into her seat and bowed her head. All sitting at the table mimicking her actions. 

"Bless us, O Lord, and these your gifts, which we are about to receive from your bounty. Through Christ our Lord. Amen.“ He finished. 

"Amen” his wife and children replied. The only sound for the remainder of the meal was the soft clatter of silverware on ceramic. 

"Alright you two it’s time to go to bed. If you get ready I might have time to read to you tonight.“ And with that the two raced up the stairs. 

"You spoil them.” His wife smiled at him as she cleared the table. 

"No I don’t. Besides I hardly get to see them. With the rush to meet deadlines so often I’ve barely had time to make sure everything has been running smoothly here at home.“ He smiled sadly. 

"Well don’t keep them up too long.” She replied moving on to washing up the dishes. 

He lit his cigar and blew out a deep puff of smoke. It had been a long day at the studio to be sure. But he was grateful that the next two weeks were going to require little in the way of needing his attention. Joey was installing something new at the office. Keeping it secret to all of the employees. He shook his head slightly, as long as it didn’t interrupt him he was fine. 

Finishing the cigar and snuffing it out James and Gloria in their night shirt and gown came down the stairs. 

"Father we are all ready for bed.“ James interjected. Hopeful and excited for what story was to come. 

"Alright get into your beds. I’ll grab the story book.” He stretched himself off his chair and followed after the two that had ran upstairs. His eyes crinkled with his grin as he watched the two tuck their blankets under their chins. He settled himself in his chair in the corner of the room. 

Reading the story of the Shepard who lost his sheep to completion, he found the two fast asleep. He smiled and turned off the lights as he left the room. Sammy loved both his work and family very much. Nothing could take that away from him. 

"Goodnight my little sheep.“


End file.
